Bonds
by KhaleesiOfRavens
Summary: Sigyn Freyjasdoiter of Vanaheim had a strange ability that she kept from everyone. But when Loki, the prince of Asgard discovers her practicing her ability, He becomes very interested in her.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**A young Vanir girl sits on the edge of the river bed. It was a nice morning, the river was calm and the rising sun cast a greyish yellow tint over the realm of Vanaheim that day. The young girl knew as a princess of Vanaheim it would be quite unacceptable for her to be out at this early hour, dirtying up her night gown, but she needed the quiet. The Vanir palace had been chaotic all that week in preparation for a visit from the AllFather, Odin of Asgard. The maids seemed to dance around the palace, scrubbing every last inch of the palace, the ever constant nagging of her mother to her and her younger sisters Bera and Gilla to look their best as the Allfather was to be bringing his three sons. The Allfather's journey was to help bring about a peace between Asgard and Vanaheim. The girl figured her mother believed that offering all or at least one of her daughters for courtship would somehow help in the peace discussion. The girl was completely against the idea, she did not want to be used as a tool for peace, if the only reason a peace could be brought about was a marriage then she would rather have war. Granted she wasn't a bad looking girl. By midgardian standards she was about 19, She was slim with steel blue eyes and waist length curly dark brown hair, she was short for a woman of Vanaheim but regardless she still held herself very well as royalty. But this time was hers to act anything but. She would do this every morning, escape from her bed chamber and retreat to the riverbed where she would practice her most unusual ability. She was able to levitate things, with her mind, she never understood how or why she was able to do this, but she tried every day since she was a small girl to harness it and learn to control it. But today in particular, she wasn't doing anything too strenuous. She was simply levitating a few river rocks. But she still wondered how this magic came about, she herself had never practiced magic before. Many times she thought about asking her mother, the queen about it, but she kept it secret, she didn't want any unnecessary lecturing about it not being normal and to stop doing it. The princess had never found it to be harmful in any way. In fact it was actually helpful, because not only did this power allow her to levitate things, but it also allowed her to heal minor wounds and broken bones. "What are you doing?" a voice came from behind. The princess gasped and turned to look behind her sending the stones crashing into the ground. Behind her was a man, and a handsome one at that. Tall with dark black hair that was slicked back neatly and striking dark green eyes. He wore black armor with green and gold accents on it. He stared down at the girl with much curiosity. "I am sorry" He said, "It was not my intention to startle you". The girl really didn't know what to say, she just stared at the man. She had never let anyone see her powers before. " Who are you?" He asked finally, this question seemed to snap her out of her silence. "Uh...I am Sigyn, Sigyn Freysdottir" the man showed no change in emotion at the answer, he just stood there, staring at her with a growing curiosity. "And who are you" Sigyn asked, breaking the silence. The man did not reply right away but eventually he spoke "I am loki Odinson". Sigyn felt herself sink into the ground, she was now filled with embarrassment. Here she was sitting in front of the prince of Asgard, undressed and covered in mud. "Don't worry" He said sensing her embarrassment, "I'm not going to tell anyone, you have my word" Sigyn relaxed a little at his words and stood. She gave a half courtesy "Thank you your highness" she said, "Now if you will excuse me, I must go" Loki said nothing as she began to make her way back to the palace. She kept continually looking back to see if he was still there. When she couldn't see him, She ran the rest of the way to the palace. She only hoped that he would keep his word.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N I do not own Marvel or anything related to it

Sigyn finally made it back to the palace and her main concern shifted to making back to her room without the maids, or worse, her mother seeing her or realizing she had been gone. The palace was large but rather archaic looking compared to the other palaces in the rest of the realms, let alone Asgard. The palace had been described as looking prettier on the inside than on the outside. The building was a grey stone, so old it was growing vines and moss. But none the less, it was home to her. She walked around the palace to the window of her room. It was moments like this where she was grateful that her room was on the first floor of the palace, allowing for not only an easy exit, but for a quick return as well. She knew it would be another ten minutes before the maid even bothered to come and try to wake her so that gave some relief to her situation.

Sigyn made her way to the nightstand where there was a cloth, a basin, and a pitcher for water. She worked quickly, using the cloth to clean the dirt off her knees and nightgown, thinking about the recent events that took place. She blushed, _I can't believe a prince of Asgard saw me like that._ Sigyn was still mildly embarrassed, but somehow she felt relieved. She remembered that her mother was planning on trying to marry her off to one of these men and after seeing her like that, prince Loki wouldn't want her. Now Sigyn was secretly hoping the prince had told his brothers; maybe she wouldn't have to marry any of them.

Sigyn finished scrubbing the dirt off of herself and dumped the soiled water out the window and onto the plants below and quickly got back into bed and pretended to be asleep, smiling that she had managed to get away with leaving the palace again.

-Loki POV-

Loki had never expected he'd see such a spectacle when he decided to stray off for a walk that morning. He, his father, and two brothers had just arrived in Vanaheim and because the king Norjd had not been expecting them for another few hours, they decided to stop and rest. Loki decided to stray off that morning because his brothers Thor and Balder had been discussing Asgardian battle tactics with their father ever since they arrived and frankly he was getting quite tired of it. It wasn't that he didn't appreciate how war was fought and how those before him had defended the people of Asgard, it was simply because that was all they talked about. He had always prefered magic to brute force when it came to battle. Magic was deceiving, a silent killer, not messy and loud like how most of Asgard fought. His proclivity for magic was why he pondered on the events of this morning. Vanir people, let alone women, did not practice magic, How could the princess of vanaheim of all people perform levitation like that? Was that all she could do? but what was disturbing him most was her eyes.

When the princess stopped her magic to look at him her eyes changed drastically. They were a fiery gold color but then turned to a steel blue. _Performing regular magic does not cause any physical changes to the users body_. He pondered as he found his way back where his family was.

They were exactly as he left them, discussing the same subject, only it seemed like there had been a disagreement as there was now a large hole in the ground with thor's hammer mjolnir sitting in the middle of it. "Witless oaf" Loki said under his breath."Brother! Where have you been? Thor called out. "I just went to look around" Loki said as he made his way to where Thor was sitting and joined them. "Find anything interesting out there?" Thor asked, "Any fine Vanir maidens?" Thor lightly punched Loki's shoulder in a jest. Loki chuckled slightly, "No, but I did find something interesting." "Oh really" Said thor, "What?" Loki ignored the question and turned towards Odin. "Father" Loki started, "The Vanir people are magicless, correct?" Odin raised an eyebrow at the question "No" he said, "But the Vanir people have been forbidden to practice magic for over a thousand years now". "Why exactly?" Loki asked. " Before you and your brothers were born the Vanir people were famous for their magic and had thousands of books,artifacts, and scrolls documenting their magical power" Odin Explained. "One item they had, was the force stone, it was said to be the most powerful magic artifact in Vanaheim and also the most dangerous. It was kept in a separate room in the palace to keep it out of the wrong hands." Loki sat listening to Odin's story intently, thoughts still dawning on what he saw that morning "But it got in the wrong hands?" Thor said, also listening to his father's story. "Precisely" Odin said nodding at his son, "A man in the village desperately wanted to enhance his own magic, so he snuck into the palace and stole the force stone. He caused much damage to Vanaheim almost causing all out war between the realms, but the Vanir army defeated the man and he was put to death. After the incident, the king ordered the stone be locked away, and to avoid a similar event, he outlawed the practice of magic. The king came to the conclusion that without magic nobody would find use of the stone to magnify their own magic, and so with the stone he locked up all accounts of Vanir magic forever."

**Loki wasn't quite sure what to say about what he heard, It just didn't add up to him. How could this girl, let alone the princess, know magic? She'd always be under a watchful eye, so she couldn't have just gone and stolen the accounts and learned for herself. Loki pondered on these thoughts trying to make sense of it all until Odin spoke again "Come my sons" He said, "The King is expecting us" And there they set off for the palace.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sleep was just about to claim Sigyn when her servant Liv came into the room. "Wake up Milady," she said as she drew the curtains open, "I'm going to draw a bath for you. Your mother is arranging for a gown to be brought up to you." Sigyn opened her eyes and sat up, "Thank you Liv," she said, pretending to be tired. Liv nodded and left, giving Sigyn privacy. Sigyn got up and discarded her nightgown. She studied her naked body in the mirror, She wasn't by any means ugly, but she didn't quite fit the Vanir standards of beauty when it came to her body. Vanir men prefered a wider set woman with large breasts, and she was anything but that. Sigyn was a very slim woman, nearly breastless in comparison to her sisters and mother. For years her mother had tried to force her to eat extra food at meals to fatten her up and make her more desirable. despite her mother's great efforts, she remained the same weight, Her mother was furious, but not as furious as when she found out exactly why the horses had grown fat.

At that moment Liv came back into the room, "Milady, your bath is ready." Sigyn turned around and followed Liv into the bath chamber. Sigyn got into the bath and Liv got to work styling her hair. "Liv?" Sigyn asked.

"Yes milady?" Liv responded.

" Why do I have to get married?" Sigyn asked. Liv seemed shocked at the question

"Don't you want to get married?" She asked in surprise.

"Not really," said sigyn, "At least not for the reasons that Mother wants me too."

Liv sighed, "It is your duty as princess to be married, you help bring peace among the realms, it's the burden you must bear as a princess."

"But why?" Sigyn said in outrage, "Why am I only to be a peace offering? A political weapon? I don't understand."

Liv paused for a moment then spoke, "Odin's sons are very handsome, especially Thor, the eldest. He's said to be the most attractive man in all of Asgard."

"And also the most dim witted," Sigyn smirked.

"Milady!" Liv exclaimed. Sigyn spent the rest of her bath in silence, letting Liv wash her hair. Sigyn thought ahead to what the day would consist of. Mother would surely want her dressed in the finest gown she could find and also the most uncomfortable. Sigyn let out an annoyed sigh at the thought. She was still secretly hoping that the Asgardians did not find her desirable, Sigyn was sure she had already managed to deter one of them with the events of the morning.

Sigyn as well as many other people in Vanaheim had heard stories of Loki Odinson and his love of mischief and pranks. Sigyn will admit that she had thought many of these pranks to be quite funny. Her favorite story was one she heard of when he as a child cut the golden locks of Lady Sif of Asgard's hair as an act of revenge. Now because of that Lady Sif's hair now grows a dark black color rather than the original gold. Sigyn let out a giggle at the thought _I wonder what she did to him to make him want to cut her hair? _Sigyn thought to herself still snickering.

Liv had finally finished styling Sigyns hair and she got out of the bath. She made her way back to her room and admired Liv's work in the mirror. Liv had done a very simple yet elegant style for Sigyn's hair. It was a half-up style; our small braids wrapped around the side of her head all meeting in the back top two bound with cord and then joined with the bottom two braids and bound all together. The remaining unbraided hair was left to cascade down her back and shoulders. Her natural curls were enhanced and made shiny with a special root oil prided by Vanir women to improve the look of their hair.

"Milady" Liv began, "The queen sent up a dress"

Sigyn turned from the mirror to see Liv holding up one of the most beautiful dresses she had ever seen. It was a strapped silver gown embellished with grey embroidered vines, The straps crossed at the back of the gown exposing a large amount of her back. The gown was indeed beautiful but quite risque for the occasion. If she hadn't known any better, Sigyn would have thought that her mother found the dress in one of the various brothels in the Vanir pleasure district. The queen must have really wanted to marry her off if she chose this dress to put her daughter in that knew better than to complain, so she kept her mouth shut and allowed Liv to dress her.

Just as the dress went on, the queen stepped in the room.

"Hello mother" Said Sigyn as Liv was adjusting the dress.

"My my, that gown looks absolutely stunning on you' The queen Freyja said, pleased with herself being the one who chose it.

"When will the Asgardians be arriving exactly?" Sigyn asked slightly flinching in pain as Liv accidentally pulled her hair.

"The Asgardians have already arrived. They are already in the throne room speaking with your father." Freyja said, "We must be there shortly so finish up".

Freyja walked over to Sigyn's vanity and chose a few pieces of jewelry. She selected a silver arm cuff, a pair of dangling diamond earrings, and a beautiful diamond necklace. Liv placed the jewelry on Sigyn and then stepped back so that Sigyn could view her appearance in the mirror.

**Sigyn stared at herself for a while, In her head lothing the fact that the men might actually find her to be attractive now. Freyja walked to stand behind her daughter in the mirror, smiling at her work, "You look beautiful" Said Freyja moving one of Sigyns curls back, "If any of Odin's sons do not find you to be beautiful, then they must have more interest in the men of Asgard." Sigyn knew she should have laughed at her mother's joke, but she couldn't find the will to even fake a laugh. She was terrified. She did not want to leave her people or her family, and in as little as a few hours, it might all be taken from her. Freyja walked back over to Sigyn's vanity and picked up the princesses crown. The crown was a gold band engraved with Vanir script saying devotion, loyalty, faithfulness, fidelity. The sides had two horn like attachments shaped like wavy crescent moons. This was the crown of the Princess of Vanaheim, The Goddess of Fidelity, Sigyn Freyjasdottier. The queen put the crown on Sigyns head. "Be charming my dear, today may very well change your life" And with an empty feeling in her stomach, she followed her mother out of her room and towards the throne room.**

**A/N: Thanks for your patience for this chapter. Sigyn's crown was inspired by a Sigyn cosplay I saw. All credit goes to her**


End file.
